


A Gift For A Past

by Marauder_Madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Madness/pseuds/Marauder_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was originally for a secret santa of mine. I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For A Past

The rain pounded harder on top of the impala. So hard and thick that you could barely see through the front window. Drowning out even the Zepplin being blasted through the speakers. Dean sighed loudly & drove the car into the side of the road. He wasn't getting any further tonight. He should have stayed with Sam at the motel, but the need for something, for Cas was to great. Where was he, where the fuck did he go. He just got him back now he's gone. "Damn it Cas where are you?"

_Purgatory/Angel/Benny/MUSTFINDANGEL/LEVITHAN/CAS/FINDCAS/CAS!_ Dean shot up awake, breathing heavily. Purgatory was over, but then why did it feel like Cas had never come back in the first place. Dean leaned his head back against the head rest. “Where are you Cas?”Dean breathed. Where the fuck did you go. Why did you leave? A ring to his left brought him out of his musings as he reached for his phone. “Yeah Sam?... WHAT?... Wanna repeat that? Yeah yeah okay, I’ll be right there.” Turning the car back on Dean drove the impala back onto the road and towards the motel

Sam looked up as the sound of a car screeching to a stop reverberated around the room & turned towards the door just as it slammed open. “Want to explain to me what the hell is going on? You leave without any explanation, at all. & then I get a call from Sam over there telling me your back, when I have been half way to Kansas looking for you! Want to explain that Cas? Where were you? Huh? And don’t think you are going anywhere either Sammy you have some explaining to do yourself.”

"Wha-" "I-" "Well Cas? Are you gonna explain anything, or are you just going to let go again? Where have you been Cas?" "I- I was called." "Called?" "Called by my superior if you will. They needed me to look at something." "What something?" "There have been strange anomalies around a couple of towns." "And you couldn't have told us about them?" "My superior was worried  emotional attachments might get in the way." "Emotional attachments Cas? From who?" "From Sam."

 

"Me?" "Sam? What the hell does Sam have anything to do with it?" "Not with who, with whom." "Wh- Y- Wait your saying it's because of Sam that you just left?" "I- it was matter of importance." "So you just left like that. After everything Cas." "Dean I-" "Damn it Cas You couldn't just take the time to tell us that something weird was going on because Sam might, no would be emotionally attached, how do your superiors know that huh?" "Because they thought it might be Gabriel"

 “What the hell do Gabriel and Sam have anything to do with each other?” “Yo- You did not know of their relationship?” “Relationship? What relationship?” “We-“ “I’ll explain Cas. We, we hit it off Dean. Like you and Cas do. And considering we are being so honest, that’s been where I have been going to. What I’ve been checking out anyway.” “Wait so let me get this straight, both have you have been checking out the same weird stuff, and neither of you thought to tell me?”

 “Well-“ “My-“ “Okay look. I get you Sammy, I do. I felt the same way when Cas… when I didn’t know where the hell he was originally. But Cas you couldn’t, after everything you couldn’t have at least let me know you were still here. Not purgatory or some other god forsaken place?” “I, I apologize Dean. Next time I am called I will make sure to let you know.” “You say that now… Look whatever your fine, Sammy fine’s, and we should probably check out those towns.” “Town now actually.”

 “Just town?” “I believe Gabriel is now aware Sam is close.” “Well okay then.” “Wait is-is Gabe in trouble or-“ “Ironically, he is not for once. I do believe the others just want to see him okay.” “Good. I-I’m glad” “I’m sure Sam. Shall we get going, since you want to go check it out together?” “Yeah. Let’s go.” Grabbing the door handle, Dean quickly and subtly looked behind him, relieved to see both Sam and Cas there.

The impala drove out of the parking lot of the motel and towards a town called Jerico. As they made their way on the road, AC/DC now blasting through the speakers, Sam looked back and forth between Cas and Dean. Seeing every time Dean wold casually flick his eyes at the rear-view mirror so he could see Cas, and how Cas would look just ever so lightly brush the sides of Deans Jacket. Subtle… I think not. Sam laughed internally to himself, before he realized they had arrived

Slowly getting out of the car, Sam looked over at Dean, who nodded his head ever so slightly at his little brother. No guns, just them. As they walked through the very quiet town, Sam happened to turn his head slightly, only to see Cas & Dean so close to each other they could’ve been holding hands. Maybe they were. But at that moment Sam saw something at the corner of his eye. Quickly looking forward, Sam saw Gabriel. Alive, safe and sound.& If he ran towards him, well, can you blame him?

Sam grabbed onto Gabriel tightly. He was alive and there. And if he held on just a little too tightly, feeling a hand brushing through his hair. Well? Dean swore he never noticed a thing. Though that might have been partly because he was too busy being hugged by Cas… among other things. Which Sam had to get a promise from Gabe to not mention. Ever.  But the truth was their Angels were safe, the boys were safe, and for once nothing major needed their attention. They were home.


End file.
